This Life
by FrostDragonSlayer
Summary: Mainly about the next gen of FT. Filled with awkward moments, hilarious situations, and flavored with NaLu, GrUvia. and JeRza. But what's this about a town being destroyed? Nashi and Hiro might know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

BOOM! Everyone within a 500 ft. radius looked at the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Hiro Fullbuster!" growled a 15 year old Nashi

"A-aye sir?" Hiro asked nervously. Nashi only growled in response. He gulped and made a run for it, leading to Nashi casing around the guild.

"Jeez Gray, does your kid have any guts at all?" Natsu asked

"Oi! You should know that all the girls in Fairy Tail are scary in their own way. And Hiro does have guts!" Gray countered

"That's more than you." Natsu snorted

"What was that, you damn pyro?" Gray retorted

"You want a piece of me, ice prick?" Natsu growled. They started to fight, only to be stopped a second later by getting hit in the head with metal clad fists.

"I swear, you two idiots haven't grown up at all." Erza said sternly. Her husband Jellal coming toward them and arrived a second later, flanked by their youngest, Sakara who was now 7 years old.

"Erza, I need your help." he said

"Aye, Onii-chan and Onee-chan are at it again." Sakara chirped pointing to a girl with red hair and a boy with blue. Erza's eye twitched.

"NAMI, JARED! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" She shouted at them.

"But mom, Jared ate my piece of strawberry cake." Nami whined

"No it was mine. As the oldest at age 14, I should get the first piece." Jared said

"No buts missy. And I told you no one gets any strawberry cake until I get one." Erza said firmly, "And you," she pointed at Jellal, "I told you to watch them so this wouldn't happen again!" She dragged the three off for who knows what, followed closely by Sakara.

"I guess if there is one thing we can agree on, is that Erza is most definitely the scariest one." Natsu said and Gray nodded.

"Aye, poor Jellal, I don't know how he survives." he replied. Natsu looked over at the guild door and saw Lucy come in tailed by Ryu and Hikari.

"Hi ya Luce!" He exclaimed. Lucy looked over and waved giving a tired smile.

"Morning Natsu!" She replied, wondering how on earth Natsu gets up so early, along with Nashi. Well, it didn't help that she was pushed to her wits end almost every day. Ryu wondered off and joined his friends, while Natsu walked over and gave his beautiful wife a tight hug. He took a moment to take a deep breath of her scent. Strawberries and peaches, that's what Lucy always smelled like to him. After releasing Lucy, he felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see a 6 year old whose name was Hikari.

"I wanna hug too, daddy." she said. Natsu smiled as he scooped his little girl up. Lucy giggled at the scene.

"I'm going over to have a quick chat with Mira." she said, walking over to the bar. "Hi Mira!"

"Hello Lucy. Anything I can get you?" Mira asked her

"Just the usual." Lucy smiled.

"Sure thing Lucy! One strawberry milkshake coming up." Mira winked, who left to go get the shake and returned a minute later with the cold treat. She gave the strawberry milkshake to Lucy. "Here you are, Lucy"

"Thank you Mira" Lucy turned around and headed to where Natsu was sitting with Gray trying to have what seemed to be a civilized conversation and for those two a civil conversation happened to be one without beating each other up. Noticing that Hikari wasn't around she decided to ask. "Hey Nastu, where did Hikari go?" Natsu looked up at her with an hmm.

"Oh, Hikari went off to go play with Sakara and Tsubaki." Tsubaki was Juvia and Gray's kid and was around the same age as Hikari. Natsu took noticed of the shake in Lucy's hands "What cha got there Luce?" Lucy sat down next to him as she answered.

"A milkshake." she said coolly (pun intended)

"What kind?" he asked

"Strawberry. Really Natsu, you shouldn't have to ask." Lucy looked at him.

"I guess your right." Natsu shrugged. After a minute, Gray got up and went somewhere and got yelled at by someone to put some cloths on, probably Erza because the request was followed by a bang, while natsu asked,

"Can I have some Lucy?" Lucy looked at with the spoon still in her mouth and removed it to speak.

"No" she said. Natsu pouted

"Why not" Lucy sighed

"because."

"Aww, come on Luce, not even a tiny bite?" Nastu asked her. Lucy shook her head no and Nastu gave a hmpf.

"Natsu Dragneel, if you're thinking about doing what I think you're thinking about doing, then don't even think about it." Lucy said without even looking at him. When she did, she saw him with his elbow propped up on the table and was resting his head in his hand. Natsu looked up at Lucy with a begging look. She sighed, "Fine. You can have a bite, but only one. Got it?" he nodded. She scooped out a spoonful of ice cream and held it out for him, which Natsu gladly took. After Natsu took the spoon from Lucy and she tried to protest, but Natsu wrapped and arm around her waist and feed her a spoonful of ice cream just as did for him. After the milkshake was gone Lucy stood up.

"I need to go grocery shopping since the fridge is completely empty again." Lucy sighed. "Although I swear that the fridge was at least half full last night…" She trailed of for dramatic affect while glaring at her husband. Natsu gulped.

"Oops." The stellar spirit mage sighed and put a hand to her temple.

"Honestly, I surprise that two certain individuals haven't eaten us out of house and home yet." Lucy replied before heading out the door.

"Where's mom going?" a voice said behind him making Natsu jump. He turned and saw Nashi standing there. He didn't even hear her walk up behind him (and that was saying something considering Natsu's heightened senses and all).

"How do you do that?" he asked his daughter. Nashi gave him a weird look.

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"Never mind. Your mom when to the store." Natsu said answering her question. Nashi shrugged.

"Can I go do a job?" She asked right out of the blue

"What?!" Natsu nearly choked.

"Oi! Calm down. I'm not going by myself."

"Who are you going with?" he asked.

"Hiro, Nami, and Jarod." Nashi replied. Natsu thought about it (yes Natsu thinks), then he thought of Lucy's wrath and shuttered.

"I don't know..." Natsu started to say but was interrupted.

"Please?" Nash was looking at him with big brown eyes, the only physical trait that she got from Lucy besides gender. And it just so happens, that Natsu can't say no to some certain brown eyes.

"Fine." Nashi practically tackled him with a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" She said before joining her friends to go out on the job. Natsu sighed.

"Lucy is going to kill Me." he shook his head trying to figure his way out of this one.

A/N: Sorry for any awkwardness, blame it on sleep deprivation. I did write this during 1:00 am - 3:10 am after all. PLEAZ REVIEW! :3

I don't own Fairy Tail and apologize for any OCC-ness and stuff.

(P.S: my co-host will join my next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

[A/N:

Me: Hello everyone on the other side of that screen! I'm here bringing the second chapter to you with my lovely mentor, Mira!

Happy: Aye!

Me: Happy! Why are you here?! And where is Mira?!

Happy: Mira had something come up and sent me to be your co-host for this chapter. So it's all good right Lissy-chan?

Me: Don't call me Lissy-chan, Happy.

Happy: Sure, whatever you say. *snicker*

Me: Did you just snicker?

Happy: Nope…

Me: liar. Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail (as much as I would love to) I shan't take any credit away from Mashima-sensei. I only own the plot line(if you can really consider it a plot line at the time…) , Nami, Jarod, Ryu, Hiro, Tsubaki, Sakara, and Hikari…. So far. On to the Story, Where we now join all the Teenagers on their job. HAZAA!

Happy: You're almost as weird as Lucy.

Me: Shut up cat.]

Nashi, Hiro, Nami, and Jarod just got off the Train at Cloverfield Station. Jarod covered his ears trying to block out the noise and Nami was starting to get a headache from listening to the constant bickering between Nashi and Hiro. A second later and her nerves snapped.

"Would you two shut up?! You are giving me a headache!" Nami growled and two immediately shut up. Despite the fact that Nami was roughly two years younger than both Nashi and Hiro, but she was just as scary as her mother "I swear, you guys are just as worse as your parent! For once will you act like your own age, sheesh!" Nashi and Hiro stiffened.

"HEY!" They protested in allusion and immediately turn toward each other. "What do you think you're doing copying me?!"

"Snowball!"

"Coal-brain!" a second later the two were back to fighting. A few dozen anger marks popped up around Nami's head.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami yelled as she hit them both in the head and continued walking. Jarod sighed shaking his head in sympathy for the two and turned to join his sister.

"They never learn." He muttered.

"I HEARD THAT JAROD!" Nashi protested. He had a strong urge to find a wall and bang his head on it, but managed to resist it. Something told Jarod that this mission was going to end with something getting destroyed. The next thing everyone knew, Jarod was banging his head against the nearest wall mumbling something about being surrounded by idiots and having a demonic control freak for a sister. The said sister walked over to Jarod, grabbed the back of his jacket collar, and proceeded to drag him. Nashi and Hiro sweat-dropped. The group made it the rest of the way to the client's house without another word uttered. When they reached the door, Nami lifted her hand to knock but before she could, the door was opened by a frantic looking woman.

"Oh thank goodness, you're here! You are the wizards from Fairy Tail that excepted my request aren't you?" She said quickly.

"Uhhh…." The group said at the same time.

"Excellent! I have been so worried about fluffy-kun. It's been three days since she disappeared,"

"Fluffy-kun?" Nashi asked

"Yes, my pet." The lady answered. Nashi's eye twitched.

"You mean to tell me you sent a request to a wizard guild to help find your kitty cat?" She asked slightly irritated.

"Why of course. After all, fluffy-kun is not an ordinary cat. Now go, you need to find her a fast as possible. Hopefully before anyone gets hurt. The last place I saw her before I lost sight of fluffy-kun was over there by the forest. I suggest you look there first." She pointed and then slammed the door. Hiro wetted his lips.

"Well that was an interesting experience." He said. The others nodded.

"Not to mention a bit rude." Nami added. "well, I guess we should start looking for Fluffy-kun_._" Nashi frowned, still not believing that they got such an easy job.

**~One Hour Later~**

The team mates were running for their lives from a giant angry tiger.

"YOU KNOW, IT WOULD'VE BEEN NICE IF SHE TOLD US THAT _FLUFFY-KUN_ WAS A GIANT MAN-EATING TIGER WITH ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUSES!" Nashi yelled as they were running .

"I'M PRETTY SURE THAT IT DIDN'T HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUSES UNTIL YOU SINDGED ITS TAIL OFF!" Hiro shouted at her.

"I said that was an accident!"

"Whatever!"

"You have a problem snow cone?"

"Yes I do, and that problem is the 2 ton tiger chasing us!"

"Guys this isn't the time to be arguing!" Jarod and Nami yelled bringing the two back to the situation.

"You're right." Nashi said. "We need to deal with the current situation." With that she jumped up, grabbed a tree branch and leapt on to the tiger's back as it passed underneath her. The others dodged in to some nearby bushes to get out of the way as the tiger increased in speed. Nashi's eyes widened when she the neat white trimming of a house and the giant cat was heading straight for it. "Oh craaaaap!" she screamed as the tiger ran straight through the back wall and out the front leaving a giant hole right through it. People started screaming as the tiger crashed out on to the streets of the town. "Watch out! Giant rampaging tiger on the loss! Get out of the way" Nashi called out the unlucky pedestrians.

**~Three hours later~**

The group managed to get Fluffy-kun back to her owner unharmed, but the town was almost completely demolished either by the tiger, Hiro, Nashi, Jarod, or Nami. They didn't get to see one jewel of the reward since every last one went to repairs and damage control. Nashi sighed and linked her hands behind her head.

"Well that was fun." They all looked at her with their mouths slightly open. Nashi turned with a big smile in her face. "Who wants to do it again?"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Hiro shouted and Nashi shrugged.

"Maybe, but aren't all the best people? All you need to do is look at our own guild." Nashi said looking at the sky. Turning back to her friends, "By the way, I didn't mean destroying another town. I meant going on another job together." After that, Nashi started to head towards the train station.

[A/N:

Hi guys,

Thanks for reading! Pease review and tell me what you think.

-FrostDragonSlayer]


End file.
